Shadows in the Dark
by Faythe-Boo
Summary: Sendoa, an informant teams up with Sonic and friends to stop the making and distributing of a highly addicting and dangerous drug,Blanc, as a plot to create Eggman-land by some unknown cure for the addiction and gain popularity. The drug, intended for adults, boosts crime rates as more people become addicted. Can they win?
1. Prologue

Shadows in the Dark.

Chapter 1

A lean black figure clad in leather leaned against a small motor bike looking at a picture of a family of foxes. One was a black female and the others were more of a yellowish color The figure placed it in her jacket before pulling out a small sucker and placing it in her mouth. She pulled out a helmet without a visor and put it on her head before getting on the motorbike and kicking the kickstand back. Without bothering to turn her lights on, she sped off, for the streets were nearly abandoned as it was late and few dared to go out at this time for fear of murderers and mobbings which were becoming increasingly more common.

As she drove she realized that more police were stationed to keep watch so she slowed it down to seem like any other driver. Never the less, she was stopped often and ID's were exchanged.

"Ma'am, we need a license and verification. Can you please step off the bike?" The question annoyed her to no end. So now, on the downtown area of the town, she passed by the police at the maximum speed and had everything ready for them to pull. There were fewer officers on this side, one for every few miles and more often then not they were asleep on duty.

While driving she noticed a brief streak of blue heading in her direction so she slammed the brakes and aimed a kick approximately where a face would be earning a slight oof, before the bike flew on the air and she landed on another Mobian. During the process of crashing, she realized she had dropped her sucker, which put her in a rather foul mood. She pushed herself up and looked at a blue figure. _Well that explains the blue streak. If my info is correct then this must be Sonic the Hedgehog. Possible friends with Miles 'Tails' Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, and Amy Rose, however, no verification. Possible enemies Dr. Ivo Robotnik 'Eggman' and the Chaotix Team, still no verification, _ she thought as she pushed herself up and sat with her legs on either side of the blue hedgehog.

A well known blue figure groaned ever so slightly as the pain of having a booted foot connect with his forehead became less of the sudden shock of the incident and more of a throbbing headache in reminder of his collision with the cement. Sonic had been enjoying the late night quiet on one of his runs and didn't remember the time until it had become the earlier hours before dawn and so decided to head back. It was of course on his way back that he failed to notice the light-less motorbike and it's equally dark occupant approaching at break neck speed. He only slowed slightly, from about 800 mph to about 600 mph, as he heard a sound that could only be described as a muffled rumble not dissimilar to a vehicle, not seeing anything when he looked around the tried to shake it off as drowsiness only turning his head back just in time to see a full force kick to the head, sending both him and the driver careening back the way he came as a motorbike flew over his head. The poor hedgehog tried to lift a hand to his almost obviously bruised head to check for blood only to find his actions impeded by another furry form. As Sonic gained his bearings from the almost crash, he noticed a shoulder on his face. Whoever had crashed into him was wearing leather, had black fur, and smelled of chocolate. The hero tried to shift again only to freeze slightly as the rider shifted suddenly and rose into a sitting position on top of him and exposed themselves to be, quite surprisingly, a her.

She glared down at him momentarily before getting up and stalking off to retrieve her bike angrily. Her night was to be get home safely. She scanned over the side for scratches and found more than enough to make her mood worse. She placed another small sucker in her mouth and propped her bike up before going over to prod Sonic awake with her toe.

"Oi! Move it. You have some explaining to do." She said perhaps a tad bit too softly, trying not wake up the police officers. He stirred slightly before opening his eyes.

"Explaining? About what?" He asked, clearly confused. _Does she honestly think this is my fault?_ He sat up slowly and grimaced at the amount of pain he was in.

"What in all bloody worlds are you doing running at high speeds at two in the morning?" She sounded more then slightly angry. _She doesn't seem very nice. I wonder what her name is anyways._ Sonic opened his mouth before she groaned slightly at the sound of sirens and flashing lights. . She walked off quickly, started her motor bike.

"It's Sendoa, the informant." She sped off leaving Sonic to stare in shock.

"Where the hell are you going?" He half yelled at her retreating figure. He realized he was left to deal with the police alone as they pulled up._ She's going to get it later. _


	2. Soft Targets

Soft Targets.

Sendoa pulled her motorbike into her apartment and tossed her keys in some random direction before plopping on the couch. The city was going down hill, and quickly. She pulled up her laptop and checked the Mobotropolis news. She often checked the news for things as simple as what was the latest fad so she could keep things at least slightly normal. _What's an informant to do when _ _her clients expect only the best things? _She chuckled at her thought. Not many would be happy to have her gathering information. To be honest, her clients were often angry with her fir some reason before they met her, and had come to grips with the fact that they needed her to get the information, or they could go without.

The son of one of her clients was arrested, there were three new murders in a serial case. Violence was erupting everywhere and causing her to lose clients_ It started around the time that Robo-geek released that new drug. It might have been a candy. _The news about the new craze as of late never really interested her. It was a fad that would die out soon enough. Besides that, the large amounts of info that she gathered today exhausted her and made thinking straight a near impossibility.

"I probably need food," she said aloud as she placed her laptop on that ground and stretched out her muscles that were sore. More than likely it was because of the crash she experienced with a certain blue hedgehog. She walked into her kitchen and grabbed an apple. As she was ready to take a bite, the annoying high pitched ring of her cell could be heard. "'Ello, how may I help you?" She answered in a cheery tone that was saved for clients so they could have a pleasant experience.

"I need information and can you make it quick? The person on the other end of the line sounded impatient, elderly, and educated. There was a faint clicking of a pen in the background. _More than likely he had a bad day and was taking his frustrations out on a pen?_ Sendoa observed. She also recognized the voice as a regular client. She just couldn't seem to guess which one "I need information on a new employee." It was her favorite client, or maybe she was his favorite informant as she had no favorites. In the very least it was because she was the only informant the he knew. He was the head officer of G.U.N., and he rarely gained information on his own. He paid her prices fair enough so who was she to complain.

"Name?" She pulled up her list of contacts. While she preferred to work alone, working with someone else was undeniably quicker. Especially when there could be twenty people gathering information. Sadly though, she could never get her nineteen contacts to all get on the same page long enough to work on the same project.

"Turquoise Stone," He than, in a attempt to insult her intelligence, began to spelling out the name. Sendoa clenched her fist and released it, a weak attempt to control the anger that was easily written on her face. She took a deep breath before she next spoke, her words dripping with honey coated venom that seemed sickeningly sweet, hinting at the dangers of her anger.

"Since I have other cases, I will get to yours as soon as I can. " After not only his insult to intelligence, which seemed to come from the mind-frame of him having an education through college, and her, quite knowingly to him, stopped hers at high school, he took every advantage to insult her for her choices. He paid good, but gave too many boring jobs and a tongue sharper than that of a snake.

He seemed to agree for she heard the familiar click at the other end of being hung up on, and the dial tone. She flipped her phone closed.

Getting up, she decided some rest was in order due to her day's excitement. She stepped out to her small balcony. On her balcony was a chair that was made of a fabric cushion over a straw frame, covered in leaves from the oak branch that hanged slightly over the edge of her balcony. In front of the chair that had more leaves, showing evidence of her absence from her home.

Sitting comfortably in her chair, holding her legs close to her body. Before long the rays of the sun had peaked over the edges of the horizon. Colors of gold, orange and red lighting up her balcony and reaching through the window, leaving her shadow and filling her home with the very dim light that mixed will with the colors of the red hues in her living room. She enjoyed the slight warmth the sunrise brought her before getting up and retreating to her room.

As soon as she turned on her light, she noticed a a lump, about the size of a very small human, or maybe a small Mobian on her bed under the covers. They stirred to the sudden light. She, being in a good mood from seeing the sun begin to rise and the new added workload, turned off the light and went to lay back down on the couch, waiting until the person got up.

However sleep wouldn't come easy, and the need for it was apparent on her face. She got up yet again and began to clean some, noticing little bits of food here and there were missing. She had a guest bedroom, but she kept the door closed and locked, No one truly came to visit and stayed long enough so it was easiest to keep it closed off.

She realized that there wasn't much to do and was quickly finished. To clear more of her boredom, she walked back into her room to watch the young figure sleep, pulling a chair from her dining room. A small head peaked out and showed a small Mobian child that she had seen on the streets before once or twice. Normally when the police were chasing the young boy, either for stealing by the looks of the bulge he was carrying, or breaking into a home and getting caught, which was made obvious when he was occasionally clean. However, the cleanliness never seemed to last long enough for m=him to make a good lasting impression.

He was a brown hedgehog that had a tawny color when he was clean, but at the moment carried a very dark brown, with patches of his true color fighting to be seen. He had deep chocolate brown eyes that held more sorrow than a child should, showing none of the light of innocence.

"Sorry ma'am, was lookin' fo some food 'n a bed 'at was warm" he sounded as if he was scared that Sendoa was going to call the police, however her smile seemed to put all his fears to rest.

"Since I need someone to keep this place clean, and organize all my books, I'll let you stay. However, if you piss me off, I'm kicking you out. You only get one chance. In return you get a room and food as well as all the things you need to look presentable and work efficiently." He offer wasn't very fair,but she was tired of doing all the work of maintaining a place one could work in while doing all the jobs that others seemed to demand of her.

He stared into her pale violet orbs, seeming to weigh his options. _For a kid, he seems pretty smart I wonder how high he got in his education before he ended up like this. _Before long, he seemed to nod, but it was slow and unsure. She gave him a bright smile, and he gave a small cautious smile back.

"Good, well, let's get you bathed and maybe go get some other clothes besides those rags. I need my new worker to look like he has had better days and didn't live in the streets." She pulled him up and dragged him to the the bathroom. She turned on the water, and let him hold his hand under the faucet to let her know what temperature he liked the water. When he was happy, she got a rag for him and a towel. Showing him where the things he would need were. After apologizing for the female scented items, she walked out of the bathroom and unlocked the guest bedroom for the young child before walking into her room and beginning to change her now dirt covered sheets that smelled of rotting foods and sweat.

She pulled new sheets onto her bed and changed out of her work clothing into a pair of extremely short shorts and a tank-top that she wore only around the house due to tears and stains. She collapsed down onto her bed and covered herself with her quilt. Sleep then came easily and she let herself be consumed by the comforting darkness of relaxation and rest.

**Sonic's home**

After the incident with the girl who called herself Sendoa, Sonic, now laying on his couch, mulled things over.

All he knew was that the girl was a black fox, and from what she said, an informant. That left little room for imagination. He got up and paced around, seeing as he could never stay down for long. _What do informants even do?_ He mentally questioned her job as he noticed the sun had begun to rise. He stared for a moment wondering what she was possibly doing. _Probably gaining information on some random thing. Or at the very least, sleeping. Unless she is some insomniac. _ He mentally laughed at the thought of an insomniac driving a motorbike and lazed some more on the couch before his phone rang.

Getting up to answer, he was instantly annoyed at whoever called.

"Sonic, it's Tails." His little 'brother' said on the phone. He yawned a quick moment before scratching the back of his head and running his fingers through his quills.

"What's up? Did you make a new invention?" Sonic seemed only slightly interested in what Tails was saying about his new invention, however what was being said confused him and before long he tuned it out. His thoughts were on the amount of pain his face was in.

"Sonic, are you even listening to me?" Tails seemed to have caught the attention of the blue hedgehog as he realized that Tails had probably asked a question that needed an answer.

"Uhhh...The answer is yes?" His words came out as more of a question and got a slight groan from the yellow, two-tailed fox. He laughed nervously, before speaking again, "I got kicked in the face on the way home, so I can't really say I am paying much attention to anything." This got a slight chuckle and some teasing from the yellow fox.

"Well, you should get some rest then. Later" Tails hung up, and Sonic went to lay back down. He closed his eyes and ignored all his thoughts before falling asleep and dreaming dreamless thoughts of flower fields and running.


	3. Coffee Date

**Xx G.U.N Office xX**

The blue-green hedgehog grinned as she finished setting up her desk the way she wanted it. Everything was sorted and carefully organized with colorful and fuzzy baubles to handle boredom. Sure, there wasn't as much privacy as she would have liked, but the benefits more than made up for it. The commander told her to head to Shadow to be briefed on her first mission as soon as possible.

"Looks like it's time to catch up to agent Shadow." She stretched slightly and started heading towards the exit with her hands clasped behind her head as she headed down the hall towards the elevator that would lead to the ground floor, but stopped at a shout.

"Hey! Rookie! Get us some coffee!" The offender was one of three indistinct looking guys in lab coats who were now snickering among themselves.

"I'm not your assistant and my name is Turquoise, Turquoise Stone." Turquoise's hands moved to a petite pair of hips as she frowned in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll start using your name when you earn the privilege, Rookie. Until then you are lower rank personnel and you should expect to be treated as such, even if you started off as that ridiculous ultimate life form's lackey." His expression was more of one of disgust for the top agent she was apparently paired with. It was more like some sort of unofficial apprenticeship or assessment of some sort really. Even she wasn't going to be thrown into the top agents of G.U.N. with out trying. She just turned to leave not really wanting to start an argument.

"Hmph. Whatever. Get it yourself." She walked off attempting to ignore the gossip behind her.

"The new rookie is rather cute. I can see why the commander would want her around even if she doesn't do any fighting."

"Yeah, makes me wonder why the commander's putting her in with the top agents. Apparently she's another special case, but she doesn't hit me as a big time criminal or a super weapon."

"Me neither. She sounds more like a case of something special to the commander if you know what I mean." Turquoise's face flushed in a mixture of anger and embarrassment as she reached the elevator and very stiffly hit the button to close the door and send her to the main floor.

"Jackasses." The elevator gave a little ding to let her know to get out and she stepped through the doorway only to collide with someone making their way in with a cup of coffee. The sticky hot liquid immediately soaked her quills and the paper cup hit her forehead as she fell to the ground.

"Hey!" Turquoise rubbed the abused part of her forehead while looking up at the other person who had ran into her and couldn't help but stare in aw. It was a female fox with black fur and a style she could only describe as leather angels or some sort of biker chick. She wore a black leather jacket that could have only been tailor cut, a spiked silver belt, and the heaviest looking black combat boots Turquoise had ever seen. The lady looked like she would be riding Hell's black motor bike through the criminal underworld or in the back alleyways behind the bars with a gun to someone's head more than backed up by the hard glare in those amethyst orbs. Basically her attire was far more bad ass than Turquoise's cargo slacks, running sneakers equipped with wheelies designed to pop out when she kicked off, and a simple dark blue T-shirt that was now soaked in coffee. Despite her earlier rush and annoyance with coworkers she now found her self staring at the floor waiting to get yelled at by the stranger as she sat in the doorway of the elevator.

The stranger pursed her lips in what would be considered a pout. "There went a damn fine cuppa coffee." The fox sighed and bent over holding her hand out to Turquoise to help her up, giving Turquoise a slight grin. "I'm Sendoa, the informant. You wouldn't happen to know where I can find a Turquoise Stone, now would you?" Her tone was sultry, and would get Sendoa anything if used on the right people.

"Uh. Why?" At the moment Turquoise wasn't entirely keen on getting herself singled out or dragged into anymore chaos than necessary. She only had a couple of hours before she had to report to Shadow for her first mission and judging by most of the other officers' reactions to just his name he was hard to get along with. In her experience people like that don't take well to bad first impressions, so if she was late her likelihood of getting more than one mission in the experienced agent's company would be close to none. She figured her best tactic at the moment would be a temporary evasion of the lady. She stood up, only for a second comparing the fact that this lady Sendoa was much taller and very possibly at least a couple years older than herself, and with her hands on her hips mustered all the sarcasm and self confidence that a fourteen year old could put into a remark. "You do realize you're standing in the middle of the elevator door way, right? I need to be somewhere in a couple hours and I would like to not be late."

Sendoa let her foxy grin spread across her face. "Then I guess that I'll be tagging along. Where is it that you are meant to be going? Maybe I can give you a ride."

Turquoise sighed realizing she couldn't just ditch the lady and get back on task. "Fine, but I'm stopping by my place for a shower first. Then you can ask questions." Sendoa pulled Turquoise into the elevator with ease and hit the button to go back up.

" I need another cuppa coffee. Need that lil' fix if you understand?" she looked over to Turquoise and chuckled at the coffee stains that were already forming on her cargos. " Ever think about going to some tight ripped jeans or leathers? They would look hot on you." She gave Turquoise a lopsided grin along with a flirtatious wink.

Turquoise blushed furiously at the stranger giving her fashion advice.

"I'm fine with my clothes the way they are." _What is it with people around here?_

Sendoa chuckled at Turquoise's response to her advice. She was certainly a cute character. Even for a kid. Too cute. It was tempting, and before too long she glomped Turquoise and started to rub her cheek against the small hedgehog's "You are the most adorable thing ever. I could just cuddle you all day."

Turquoise stumbled backwards trying to squirm out of the sudden death grip the fox lady had on her.

"What the heck? Get off!" Turquoise had two good reasons to hate being hugged first of which is a need for personal space and the second being that her arms were metal and if someone was squeezing her they would notice.

Sendoa let the small hedgehog go and stepped back opening a small sucker with one fluid motion and put it in her mouth As soon as the elevator dinged she walked straight to the coffee machine and began to casually pour herself a cup.

"Your arms, they weren't like any other person or Mobian's. Metal?" Sendoa questioned as though it were normal. She was a tad surprised. It took off from the absolute cuteness that Turquoise had. It made her slightly upset actually. She sighed. _ There went my business mode for nothing. Stupid artificial limbs._ She added creamer and very little sugar. She never liked sugar in her coffee. She just added it so that it would take the edge off the coffee they served here. It was too bitter for her liking. She then turned around and headed back toward the small elevator. She pressed the button to leave and stared at the blue-green hedgehog. "Don't mind motor bikes, do you?" she questioned with her characteristic grin.

"I'm fine with them." Turquoise waited until the doors were closed to answer about her arms.

"And yeah my arms are metal. I guess you could say it happened in an accident, but I don't feel like giving you the details right now." She crossed her arms while refusing to look at the informant. The coffee that was spilled on her before was starting to get sticky. While she knew it couldn't seep through the nearly invisible water proof seams and get to the machinery it didn't mean it wasn't likely to make the parts stick if she didn't clean it up soon.

Sendoa stepped to the front of the elevator. _ Accident, or she could have been sick and they tried to save her life? I don't really see her as one who isn't cautious. _ Sendoa was quickly wrapped in her own thoughts and nearly forgot she was in the elevator until that tell-tale _ding_ told her it was either time to get off or there were more people. She didn't see anyone, so she went with the latter and dragged Turquoise off the lift. Her thoughts continued to rack her brain as she went toward her very black motorbike. There were a couple scratches on the paint from her run-in with Sonic which she remembered all too well. She was half-tempted to get the bike re-painted in a very vibrant yellow. She released Turquoise and tossed the helmet over her shoulder. She took a sip of her untouched coffee and shook all her previous thoughts from her head.

"You'll need that to ride my baby. Don't need to get in trouble for some kid," she teased. It was a game to get the most reaction possible out of the hedgehog and boy was she loving it. She pulled out a paper with her handwriting with the address that she found for the small blue-green female. Small apartment in the mediocre side of town. What bothered her was most of the sales of some new product was in the shopping district not too far from where she was located. Actually, just a couple miles away. She put it in one of her inner coat pockets and took another sip from her coffee as she yawned from the lack of sleep from her previous night. She had almost completely forgotten Little Miss Stoney was behind her and hopped on her bike. Revving the engine gave her that very satisfactory smile as she looked over at who she wanted to refer to as Turkey but she wondered if that would get her killed. _ Probably will. Let's not try it. _

"Fine, as long as you don't mind getting coffee on your helmet." Turquoise stated this half audibly while putting on the helmet and taking a seat on the back of the motorcycle. She wasn't particularly fond of being called a kid, but considering the fact that she's fourteen and looks a bit younger than her age there wasn't much she could do about it.

"Need to stop by a bar for a minute if that's alright with you. It's just to pick something up and then we'll be off straight to your apartment." Sendoa kicked the bike to life and strapped her visor on. She glanced into her wallet frowning when the amount appeared to be insufficient for the task at hand.

"As long as you don't take too long. Coffee stains are nearly impossible to deal with once they dry." Turquoise couldn't help but look over the informant's shoulder in curiosity when she noticed the half hidden photo in the lady's wallet. _Must be family. Either that or another target she got to meet in person. She doesn't seem like a person to make friends without a reason for it._

Sendoa revved the engine and pulled off without warning and sped off down the street with a slight chuckle. Turquoise made a grab for Sendoa's waist and nuzzled into the leather jacket, inhaling the smell of, well the obvious, and dark chocolate.

"Enjoying the view kiddo?" Sendoa asked/yelled over the wind. One could hear the smirk in her voice as she half looked over her shoulder at the blue-green fuzz ball sniffing her jacket that Sendoa could of sworn she saw just a tad bit of drool. _Do I really smell that good? Wait... What? _ She looked back at the road and drove in silence for a few moments more. Turquoise had attempted to play off her sniff thing by looking around like a child in a toy factory. Slightly irking for Sendoa but she shook the thoughts from her mind as she pulled alongside a expensive car when the arrived at their destination.

"Whelp, I guess there are worse spots for a trade off." She shook her head and bent over and tightened the straps on her boots.

_**A/N: Sorry, been ill and busy a lot. But should have more free time. If my computer hasn't been completely jacked by my sister. Ah family. Either way, My next chapter should be up in maybe a week or two. **_


End file.
